The Soundtrack of Love
by pineapplefreak
Summary: You've seen it before: put your iPod on shuffle and write about a pairing. Featuring Imagine Dragons, Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes, Grouplove, The Neighbourhood, AWOLNATION, Muse, The Black Keys, Cage the Elephant, and Coldplay. RainbowSnowcone.
1. It's Time

**Right, so this is one of those song challenges where you put your iPod on shuffle and write. They're super short and sorry if they're kinda crappy, but I only got the length of the song to write. These are the first ten songs that played.**

**1) It's Time- Imagine Dragons**

* * *

Jack shot Tooth a sideways glance when she wasn't looking, admiring her beautiful features and cerise eyes. Ever since he had first met her, she had made an impression on him he couldn't deny. Over time his feelings had strengthened and they had grown closer and closer, and now as he stood so close to her, he realized that it was time to stop hiding how he felt. After all, he couldn't change who he was, and who he was loved Tooth. There was no denying it.

_It's time to begin, isn't it? _he thought.

"Tooth?" he said. She turned her stunning eyes on him and before he lost his nerve he continued, "There's something I have to tell you."

He took her hand in his, and she gave him a quizzical look. "Jack…?"

"I don't ever wanna let you down," he said. "And I don't ever wanna leave this town, not as long as you're here. Because… I think I love you."

Tooth's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. But then it changed into a radiant smile. "Oh, Jack…" She embraced him and he hugged her back. "I think I love you too."

And then he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back.


	2. Home

**2) Home- Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes**

* * *

"Jack, you should get home," Tooth said.

It was late; the sun had long since sunk below the horizon and the quiet landscape was silent except for the crickets and an occasional owl. Tooth had to return to the Tooth Palace, regretfully putting an end to their perfect day together. They had traveled all over the world today, and Jack had shown her some of his favorite spots, from old castles in Europe to docks bobbing with colorful boats to huge waterfalls to busy cities humming with the heartbeat of civilization. Jack had felt freer today than he had in a long time, laughing with Tooth at the stupidest things and literally flying through the streets without a care.

"Home?" he repeated. What home did he have to go to? He had never felt more at home than he did right now. "Tooth, home is wherever I'm with you."

He could see Tooth blush a bit and her feathers ruffled in that way he thought was just so cute. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course," he said. "Home is when I'm alone with you."

She leaned into him a little more and said, "You know, I think I can stay just a little bit longer."

Jack smiled and committed the moment to his memory: here, with Tooth's head against his shoulder and the stars in the sky above- this was his home.


	3. Tongue Tied

**3) Tongue Tied- Grouplove**

* * *

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Tooth said.

Jack looked at her, confused. "Forgetting something?"

"Yes," she said. When he continued to look lost, she formed her lips into a pout. "It's Valentine's Day. You didn't remember?"

Jack felt the tips of ears redden as he wildly searched his mind for an excuse. "I- well- you see- it's just-"

But Tooth just laughed a light twittering laugh that reminded him of a bird. "That's alright, Jack. I'm just messing with you."

Jack sighed in relief. "Jeez, Tooth. Don't make me tongue tied." He paused, and then said, "I should do something special for you."

"Oh no, Jack," she replied. "You don't have to do anything. Just being here is enough." They fell silent for a moment, but then Tooth said. "I have to get going. One of the coin dispensers at the Palace is jammed and it's backing everything up." She rose off the ground and gave Jack a little wave of farewell, but when Jack put his hand on her arm she stopped.

"No, Tooth. Don't wave goodbye." He pulled her closer to him and gently pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away he gave her a little smile. "Happy Valentine's Day."


	4. Afraid

**4) Afraid- The Neighbourhood**

* * *

Jack was afraid.

The other day he had had a fight with Tooth. A bad one. He could barely even remember what it had been about, but it had caused his mind to become blank with rage. He shuddered as he remembered some of the things he had said.

_You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway!_

_You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs!_

_You suck anyway!_

_You make me wanna die!_

He couldn't believe he could have _ever_ said such horrible things to Tooth, his Tooth. It was like a completely different person had taken him over, while the Jack Tooth had fallen in love with had evaporated into thin air.

He had made up with Tooth, apologizing a thousand times and wiping away her tears with his kisses. She had forgiven him, but he knew that she wouldn't ever forget it, wouldn't ever forget that _other_ Jack.

Jack was afraid of that. Every day when he woke up he was afraid that someone else might take his place. And that the damage he did couldn't be fixed.

* * *

**Don't kill me about those italicized parts, okay? Those are the lyrics to the song.**


	5. All I Need

**5) All I Need- AWOLNATION**

* * *

It was early in the morning, and Jack was sitting besides Tooth and watching the sunrise. When he looked over at her face he was surprised to see her sad expression.

"Tooth?" he questioned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered, but Jack persisted.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do for you?"

She looked at him and smiled a little. "All I need," she said, "Is you smiling at me."

Jack smiled back, showing the teeth she so loved. "I can do that," he said.

"And what about you, Jack?" she asked, surprising him.

"What?"

"You always seem a little sad. What do you need?"

Jack thought about it for a moment. Then he said, "All I need is for you to simply believe in me and that we could be forever together. All I need is life, love with you."

Tooth laughed softly. "I can do that."


	6. Supermassive Black Hole

**6) Supermassive Black Hole- Muse**

* * *

This kiss was unlike any they had shared before. The passion behind it was incredible, and Jack realized yet again how much he loved Tooth.

She set his soul alight with a heat that could melt glaciers in the dead of night. The strength she gave him could suck superstars into a supermassive black hole. His universe was a dark and cold place in which she was the brightest star.

For so long Jack had been alone, and it had made him wary and gave him a hard shell. He had thought he was a fool for no one, but now he realized that was wrong. He was a fool for Tooth. In fact he had always been, even before he knew it.

Without her he suffered, and Jack was slightly alarmed at how completely he had fallen for her. But he wouldn't trade this moment for anything- not all the believers in the world, nor a private talk with the moon, not even to start his life over with all his memories intact.

Without Tooth his heart was nothing but a supermassive black hole.


	7. Tighten Up

**7) Tighten Up- The Black Keys**

* * *

Before Jack met Tooth he hadn't know how much he wanted love, how much he needed it. Someone had once said that true love was dead, but Jack didn't believe that. He realized that ever since the moment he had first seen Tooth he had been bound to fall for her. What could he do? It was beyond his control.

Jack sometimes felt heartsick, but all he had to do to find relief was to see Tooth's face and slip his hand into hers. All it took was a touch of her hand or a brush of her lips to show him how to get right.

Before Tooth had come into his life, back when he was still young, he had always moved so fast. Nothing had slowed him down. And now, it was such a strange thing; love had slowed everything down. A kiss that was only a few seconds would last forever and the days he spent with her were longer than any other.

And yet, at the same time, love sped everything up. The pulse of his blood would increase whenever he saw her and his mind would go at the speed of light to think of things that would make her laugh. His heart was running wild, and Tooth was the only one who could tighten up on the reigns.


	8. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

**8) Ain't No Rest for the Wicked- Cage the Elephant**

* * *

Tooth was in a strange mood.

They had just returned from cleaning up a stray band of rogue nightmares that was terrorizing the local children in a little village in southern Italy. They had all returned to their respective duties promptly afterwards, but when Jack had come to visit Tooth he found her with her chin in her hand, staring off into the middle distance.

"Tooth?" he said, waving his hand in front of her face.

She didn't look at him, and the only thing that told him she knew he was there was when she said, "I don't understand it."

Jack gently settled down next to her. "Don't understand what?"

"Why someone would want to live like that."

Jack said nothing, deciding to let her talk it out.

"Pitch lives with nothing but darkness every day. He doesn't know happiness or joy, and everything he does he does for the sake of bringing fear. What kind of existence is that? What makes him want to live that kind of life?"

After a moment of silence, Jack said. "I don't pretend to understand why Pitch does what he does. But I'm going to tell you the truth, brutal as it may be." Tooth turned and looked directly into his eyes as he said, "He won't slow down, he won't hold back, even if he wishes he could. Because there ain't no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good."

Tooth's eyes saddened, but then he continued. "But you know what else, Tooth? As long as there is wickedness in the world there will be people trying to stop it. People like you, and like me: warriors of love."

She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, and they linked hands and looked out over the landscape of the Tooth Palace together.


	9. Bleeding Out

**9) Bleeding Out- Imagine Dragons**

* * *

All around them the battle raged, the gold of dreamsand and the silver of flashing swords and the colorful smoke of the egg bombs clashing against the darkness of the nightmares. But it all seemed to be in a different world to Jack. Like the backdrop to this moment with him and Tooth: her eyes red with tears and wide with panic, his chest burning with pain and slowly staining crimson.

The sky was turning gray and everything was screaming. He could see in Tooth's eyes the hopelessness sinking in and the emptiness she was already feeling. Her hands flew across his chest like nervous little birds, trying to stop the bleeding. But it wasn't working; Jack was bleeding out. The other Guardians were trying to reach them, but every time they got close another nightmare would engage them in a fight, and all they could do was watch as Jack slowly slipped away.

"Tooth," he gasped, lifting a bloodied hand to her face and stroking her cheek. "I just want you to know, if the last thing that I do is bring you down… I'll bleed out for you."

"No, Jack. Don't talk like that," she cried, pressing his hand closer to her, not caring about the blood that smeared across her skin.

Jack closed his eyes, taking everything in. He counted his sins, everything that he had ever done wrong. "Tooth, I'm sorry… for everything."

Tooth's tears were flowing freely now. "Jack, you have to hold on. Just hold on."

"You tell me to hold on," he gasped out, "But innocence is gone, and what was right seems wrong." He opened his eyes again, blue eyes hazy with pain. "I have no reason to hold on."

"You have me, Jack. You must hold on for me."

"But Tooth, didn't you hear me? I'm bleeding out… for you." The last of his breath fluttered out, and his hand went limp, falling to the ground.

The last thing he saw as the darkness swallowed him up was Tooth's beautiful, pain filled eyes.


	10. Life In Technicolor II

**10) Life In Technicolor II- Coldplay**

* * *

It was a beautiful night in the little town, silent and peaceful. A wild wind accompanied Jack down the corner of the street where Tooth waited under the glow of a streetlight. His heart pounded out a steady rhythm within him, accompanied with the sound of his breathing, Tooth's laugh, and the far off sound of sirens. It was the sound of love; a serenade of sound.

Tooth looked in the direction of the sirens. "I wonder what's happening?"

Jack answered, "There's a cold war coming. I heard on the radio." He sighed, "Baby, it's a violent world."

Tooth nodded in agreement, but then she said, "But we won't worry about it tonight. Tonight we're going flying!"

Jack laughed at her excitement and took her hand, and together they rose into the air. It was a magical night, and Jack dreaded the moment when the sun would rise and it would be over. Time would come a creeping; yes, time was a loaded gun. It could only lead you on.

But Jack knew that he didn't have to worry about anything tonight; it was a beautiful night and they would both let go of everything. Love wouldn't let them go, and their feet wouldn't touch the ground.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! And I hope you like my taste in music, haha :)**


End file.
